


Tattoos

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: My Lucky Strike [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father comes in to get a tattoo done by you, but he also has two guests coming into your shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit.  
> This is set in modern times. I have more fun with modern day Kili and Fili.

A mixture of music and buzzing was heard in a small studio in a room that had a beaded curtain up hiding the people that were inside of the room. Inside of the room you were sitting in a wheeled stool hunched over someone. You had a tattoo gun in your hand and your other hand was pressed against the person’s chest. The person that you were tattooing was none other than your father, Dwalin. Your hair was tied back to keep it from being on your shoulders and in your face. A concentrated look was on your face as you worked on your father’s latest tattoos one of many that he had, but this was his first tattoo from his own daughter.

 

“You know they want to see you again.” Your father said calmly, as he looked at you with his greenish brown eyes.

 

You stopped your tattoo gun and looked at your father in confusion. “Who are you talking about, father?” You asked, as you tilted your head to the side causing your bined hair to fall onto your shoulder. You were not sure of who he was talking about.

 

Dwalin’s right tattooed hand went on top of your left hand that had a small tattoo on it and covered with a purple glove. He squeezed it lightly. “The lads, they have been wondering where you have been these past year.” His voice was stitched with some concern which surprised you. You knew that Dwalin was always concerned for you since you were his only child and you being a girl was something that had set a fire in him that he knew that he always needed to protect you with every single fiber of his being. But him talking about two lads was abnormal to you.

 

“Who are you talking about father?” You questioned again. You were confused of who he might have been talking about. It did concern you, but how were you going to understand what he had meant?

 

“The lads Kili and Fili.”

 

You placed the tattoo gun onto the table so it didn’t fall from your hands. You had always been friends with Kili and Fili since you were a child and had grown up with them  thanks to Dwalin being best friends with their Uncle Thorin. You hadn’t seen them in a year due to the fact that you were almost always working and didn’t have much time to yourself any more due to being a popular tattoo artist. You hadn’t seen them and missed them dearly. You knew that they had come into the shop a few times, but you were busy tattooing clients and couldn’t talk to them. You let out a sigh and placed your hands on your black jean clad legs. You missed them and you couldn’t even go and see them. “I wish I wasn’t so busy. I would love to see them again.” You told your father, as you picked the tattoo gun up again to begin tattooing your father once again.

 

“They would love that too.” Dwalin said with a smile. He didn’t want to admit it to you, but he hated the idea of you being so close to the two heirs to the throne. He had seen how the two of them looked at you when the three of you were growing up and going to school. He knew that both boys had harbored feelings for you and you never even knew it. He had to admit that he was glad about that.

 

“I know they would, but I don’t have time on my hands like I use to.” You muttered, as you began to fill in the outlines of his tattoo. You had been a tattoo artist for over a year and now you hardly had time.

 

“You should make some time to meet with them.”

 

You focused on your work as you let out a sigh. “I wish it was that easy, but it is hard running your own tattoo studio and you being the only one in it.” You shook your head. It was true you were no longer an apprentice and you had opened your own studio after you had finished your training and had become a licensed tattoo artist.

 

Dwalin laughed lightly. He knew that you would say that. That was one of the reasons why he had gone behind your back with a surprise. He wasn’t about to tell you what it was. He closed his eyes as you worked on his tattoo. He knew that he was your last client of the day and that meant that you would have some free time that was if you weren’t tired from tattooing for most of the day.

 

“What’s so funny?” You questioned, as you cleaned your needle out and going onto the next color.

 

You heard the bell ring of someone entering your shop. You lifted your head some not sure of who would be coming into your shop so close to you closing down.

 

Dwalin smiled when he heard the bell. He knew who was here, but he wasn’t going to tell you.

 

You didn’t even hear the footsteps of who ever showed up in your shop. You just continued your work.

 

Dwalin looked over and saw the two princes come into the room moving the beads out of their way as they came into the room. He smiled looking at the two boys.

 

Kili was dressed in a tight pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and were really faded, a black  tank top that had a skull on it, black skater shoes, and his dark hair was tied back into a high ponytail so it didn’t touch his neck.

 

Fili was dressed in a tight pair of  brown khaki pants, a green shirt, a pair of brown boots, and his dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail as well showing his dreads that he had throughout his hair.

 

Both of them had the same smile on their faces. They were happy that they were getting the chance to see you again. Both boys crossed their arms as they watched you work on your father’s newest tattoo.

 

Dawlin tried not to bark out in laughter.

 

You looked up and your eyes widened. You hadn’t expected Kili and Fili to be right there in your shop staring at you. You stopped the tattoo gun. “Fili… Kili… what are you doing here?” You asked, surprise was evident in your voice.

 

Kili and Fili looked at one another with silly grins plastered on their faces.

 

“Dwalin said he would be here getting a tattoo.” Kili said with a cheeky smile, as he looked back at you. His brown eyes locking with your bright eyes.

 

“And we haven’t seen you in a year.” Fili said looking at you with his arms crossed.

 

You bit your lip and put your tattoo gun down. You wiped your father’s tattoo and put on some vaseline. You got up and took your gloves off. You put a bandage on your father’s chest and turned your attention to Fili and Kili. “I am sorry.” You said softly. You couldn’t say anything else other than that.

 

“Join us tomorrow at our house.” They both said at the same time.

 

You bit your lip not knowing what to say.

 

“Daughter.” Dwalin’s voice broke you from your thoughts.

 

You looked at your father with wide eyes.

 

“You should take the day off tomorrow and visit with them.” He told you with a smile.

 

You looked at Kili and Fili. “Alright.” You said softly. “I’ll visit you both tomorrow.”

 

The brothers both pulled you to them in a hug.

  
You felt your heart flutter. You did after all miss your boys. You were now going to spend the time that they both needed with you. You were not going to allow your friendship fade. 


End file.
